1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol container with a container neck, a valve disk in the container neck, a valve device in the valve disk, a circumferential sealing element arranged between an annular facing surface of the container neck and a peripheral edge portion of the valve disk and a weakly sealed section in the vicinity of the sealing element.
2. Prior Art
When an aerosol container is heated its internal pressure increases. When the internal pressure becomes too high, the valve device for the aerosol container can be uncontrollably forced out of the valve disk. For that reason safety systems have been developed, which permit a controlled release of the excess pressure from the aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,615 describes an aerosol container with this sort of safety system. Weakly sealed sections are provided in this container by reducing the seal width at one or more positions at the seal by a vertical channel to the outer surface of the container neck. If the container is strongly heated so that it deforms, the product in the container can escape downward from the peripheral edge of the valve disk by means of the reduced seal width and the channels.
The safety system known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,615 has the disadvantage that it will not operate in an aerosol container in which the valve disk is sealed to the inner surface of the container neck.